


Sympathy for the Devil

by sal_paradise



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, also merlin and percival bro-ing it up, and merlin eggsy bonding, but look roxy and Percival bonding, cause honestly iam dead inside at this point, iam such a sad sack for harry hart, villain! harry au, villian harry is a bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>behind every good man, there is  a even  greater villain, what happens  when the  good  man  becomes  the villain<br/>the villian harry au  that no one asked for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please allow me to  introduce  myself

 

Things had gone tits up.

That was the only way to describe it.

Tits up and sinking fast.

 Things had been complete shite since V-day, at least in Merlin’s opinion.

The world had not gone back to normal as they had hoped and it felt like no time at all before danger was not only on their door step, but ramming down the fucking door and forcing its way in before the Kingsman were called to duty again.

“No time to even lick our bloody wounds” Percival had scoffed as Merlin had called them for a meeting.

“You’re preaching to the choir Percy” Eggsy muttered, he scratched JB’s ear who was happily perched on his master’s leg not a care in the world, as long as ear scratches were involved.

Dorsia Roxy’s poodle had her head on her lap and Morgana Merlin’s Great Dane was curled up loyally at his master’s feet and Basker, Percival’s hound with its long droopy face was slobbering on his owners pant leg.

V- Day had devastating on their ranks- their hardest hit being Galahad. Harry Hart.

 “No time to even give the man a proper funeral” Percival had said annoyed one night as he and Merlin had shared a drink after V-day, they hadn’t even had time to mourn their dead. A part of Merlin seemed to be trapped in the past; still not accepting that Harry was gone.

Merlin sighed heartbroken, “he deserved better than this”

Percival nodded sympathetically “that he did, my friend that he did.”

xxxx

It had been a long time since Merlin had been in active field

He couldn’t stress that enough. The aspect of running away from people who wanted you dead or worse no longer appealed to him.

 But the Kingsman needed all the help they could get, especially since it seemed their days were numbered...

Someone had put them on their radar. Oh sure it had started normal enough, doors that been security locked were found unlocked and open, documents which had been coded and well hidden that only Merlin would have access would disappear from his databases. Power surges occurred and there would be the odd missing weapon.

Percival chocked it up to the chaos of V-day but Merlin was skeptical.

 And then came the confirmation of his worst fears.

 The group had just gotten back from some absurd mission in Russia that had looked like the beginnings of nuclear warfare...it had thankfully been false

“Fourth false alarm in as many weeks” Roxy had said stifling a yawn.

The Kingsman were tired...

 They were more than tired they were run ragged.

Since V-day it appeared it was clearance for every freak, every wanna-be mastermind to come out of the woodwork- From death rays, to control of power grids and water supplies, to even a time machine. It was exhausting.

 Eggsy sighed as he stretched his aching muscles and Percival had looked like he could sleep for a week.

“What’s next Merlin?” Eggsy said.

“We need to get to the bottom of this, whatever the hell is going on it’s got us running around like headless chickens, we just can’t respond to every call. It’ll be the end of us” He sighed, rubbing his temples from the growing headache that was forming there

“I hate to say it but the last couple of weeks we’ve been played the fools someone is pulling our strings, we’re not in control anymore.”

The room was silent.

“You can’t be serious” Eggsy ventured.

“As serious as a heart attack” Percival muttered.

“So if we’re not in control... then who is the puppet master?” Roxy asked.

 At her words one screen behind the paneled walls slipped out.

“Merlin?”

Merlin frantically typed on his tablet trying to figure out what was going on  “Iam not running the show here” he  growled.

They stared at the blank screen with baited breath as at last two words appeared.

“Who Indeed?”

They froze. Merlin felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he and Percival shared a nervous glance.

“Merlin...”

They watched as the words disappeared from the screen and the next ones emerged

 Slowly the words Kingsman appeared... It sat there flashing for a minute and then it began to erase itself.

 To be replaced by: Dead Men.

Everyone froze.

 And then the word vanished and was replaced by a ticking clock

5:00 minutes it blinked.

“5:00 minutes till what?” Eggsy asked.

 Merlin didn’t hesitate “Percival get Galahad and Lancelot out of here! Go! Go!”

Percival didn’t protest, he jerked Roxy and Eggsy to their feet.

“Merlin what about you?”

“I just need to get a few things go!” he snarled.

 Percival nodded and was gone, Eggsy and Roxy and pups in tow.

 He frantically typed in codes to seal documents and tried to see if he could save the messages for later decoding. Fortunately he was always somewhat prepared. It came with the territory.

“3: 00”

“Tick Tock... Merlin”

Morgana growled low and deep in her throat.

“Now, Now puppy behave” the screen blinked.

Merlin cursed as he grabbed his computer and threw it into a bag, tugging Morgana he started for the door .Before he slammed the door, Merlin caught a glance of the screen as it blinked “see you soon Merlin”

 


	2. When the blitkrieg raged and the bodies  stank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're following along you'll notice all the chapter titles come from the stones song
> 
> Also iam a huge fan of Merlin and Percival bro-ing it

 

Merlin has just set foot safely at the other side of the road when the world seemed to explode.

 Glass rained down on them as earth shattering boom filled their ears and fire erupted from the building that was their store front.

They staggered from the impact, blown back by the debris. Merlin shook his head, trying to get the ringing out of his ear, he seemed to forget  where  he was for a minute, he was only  brought back to reality as  Percival grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

“You alright?”

Merlin nodded, not capable at the time for words. He glanced at the young Kingsman and found that Percival had placed  them protectively behind his back to shield them from the blast; their gazes were stuck on the building eyes as huge as  saucers, the group watched silently as the building set a blaze and the trill of fire alarms and approaching ambulances could be heard.

If the  humans  were  shaken the  dogs  were  terrified, JB  trembled like a leaf in Eggsy’s  grip, Dorsia  had  her tail hidden between her legs  and Basker simply sat  back and howled.

“w-what just happened?” Roxy managed.

They all seemed dazed.

“We were targeted “Percival managed after a minute, his eyes trained on the blazing building, unmoving.

 Roxy tried to keep her voice steady as she asked “what do we do now?” Eggsy wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze of support.

“I suggest we make ourselves scarce” Merlin grunted “before-“

“Merlin” Percival interrupted he indicated to his own forehead to tell Merlin something was there.

Merlin touched his forehead and winced as his finger came away covered in blood. He allowed Percival to fuss over him as Roxy and Eggsy made sure they and the pups were fine. They   dusted   glass shards out of each other’s hair and inspected the dogs to make sure nothing had gotten wedged in their paws. The group had a few light burns  from the blast radius but nothing  broken.

“It’s shallow won’t need stitches” Percival said at last  giving Merlin's cut his ok stamp of approval.

It was then that Merlin noticed Percival’s hands

“Percival what happened?”He said yanking the other man’s hands forward he saw they were bloody and bruised.

“Door wouldn’t budge” he muttered “as if...”

“It was locked to keep us in” Merlin finished.

 They shuddered.

“Where are ‘posed to go now?” Eggsy said looking longingly at the building. The true last traces of Harry Hart were going up in flames before him, and his heart ached.  All he had now were memories.

 Merlin cleared his throat “well, before the untimely death of Arthur, he Harry and I were working on something new for protection.”

“What was it?”

“Safe-houses. Four within the London core alone, in cased we needed somewhere to go.”

“I think this counts   as needing a place to go” Eggsy murmured under his breath.

Merlin sighed flustered with a difficult decision “I hate to do this, and now of all times but, I think its best we separate.”

Eggsy laughed. “You have pissed poor timing on your jokes Merlin.”

“This isn't a joke Eggsy” he replied stiffly.

Eggsy scoffed “no way bruv, this ain't a horror movie yeah?  We need to stick together”

“So that if whoever is after us can get us all at once, great thinking Eggsy” Percival murmured.

The boy deflated shrinking back at the other Kingsman’s words.

“Percival is right Eggsy we need to separate if anything, the remainder of us can go into hiding if necessary.”

Roxy and Eggsy exchanged a nervous  glance, they didn't want to know what would make that  necessary.

Merlin handed Percival what appeared to be a blue house key, which had something tied to it.

  “Ready Lancelot?” he said turning to Roxy, she nodded.

“We’ll be in touch soon Merlin, try not to fret.” He gave Merlin a small smile.

Merlin frowned.

“Just keep low you two; I’ll breathe again when I know our hides are not on metaphorical or real fire.” He extended his hand “Be safe my friend.”

 Percival took his hand “and you, oh and Galahad?”

Eggsy looked up “look out for yourself, and for the cyber wizard, we only have one of him, we’re expendable, but him?  He’s one in a million.”

Eggsy smirked.

“I will if you take care of Roxy”

Percival snorted “knowing Roxanne? She’s probably taking care of me.”

They with a salute, he and Roxy  and dogs in tow sprinted off into the darkness and were gone. Leaving Eggsy and Merlin with the smoldering remains.


	3. Made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands  and sealed his fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Roxy make it to the safe house... things can only go down hill from there

 

 

“Roxanne please doesn’t stand near the window” Percival said.

Roxy retreated slightly.

“Sorry Edwin, It’s just...”

“A little on edge?”

She nodded.

  Percival and Roxy had made it to the safe house in record time; in the early hours of the morning it had surprised her that the safe house was not as isolated as she had initially thought. It was a sparsely decorated apartment, to the common eye, but Percival was quick to show her where all the weapons were stored as well as the codes, no one was getting in without the codes. Roxy relaxed a little at this.

“I am going to go freshen up” Percival said after a minute “it’s been a trying day.”

That was a understatement Percival looked dead on his  feet, and  as Roxy eased herself into a easy chair  by the window she felt it  too,  it  dropped like a ton  of bricks  on her chest as she  sat sipping  a cup of tea, Dorsia’s head  on her lap  and Basker curled up at her feet.

Soon enough her eyes started to droop, and exhaustion took over.

 She faintly heard a noise in her sleepy haze getting closer.  Her eyes snapped open then, gun in hand only to find Percival in mid reach.

He blinked.

“Sorry Edwin.” She lowered the gun.

 He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder “there’s nothing to apologize for Roxanne, we’re all tired and being a trained light sleeper comes with time, both you and Eggsy have been through a lot recently... good reflexes though.”

He smiled gently. Percival had removed his glasses and was towelling his hair dry, and she was struck by how young her mentor looked when he was vulnerable.

“You should take advantage of the shower Roxanne, we don’t know how long we’ll get to be here, or have access to such a luxury.

“I will, don’t worry.” She smiled weakly but it was then that she noted Percival’s hands, though the blood had been washed off. They looked worse off than initially though.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“I’ll get the first aid kit.”

“It’s fine Roxanne please.”

“Oh stop Edwin, you fractured at least two knuckles breaking down that door come here.”

 She instructed her mentor to sit and under the supervision of Basker and Dorsia, went to work. She dabbed the still weeping wounds on his knuckles with anti-septic which he flinched way from.

“Baby” she murmured with a sly smile on her lips as she went about wrapping them in a light gauze.  She double wrapped ones she weren’t sure were fractured.

Satisfied with her work she gave a nod “I would say take it easy but I don’t think it will be possible.”

He frowned “sadly I am afraid not. Thank you though, now how about some food hmm?”

 Much like in their 24 hours they had before her last test, Percival took to the kitchen like a duck to water.

“A gentleman knows his way in the kitchen, that mentality that it is a women’s domain is preposterous.”

 Roxy laughed.

“I think you missed you’re calling Edwin.”

“Indeed, I now have an idea of what to do if I get a chance to retire.”

Roxy looked up from cutting onions.

“If?”

“Well Roxy one should know that as a Kingsman many of us do not get the privilege of dying in bed.” He gave her a weak smile. “In reality if one must go out in our line of work, the hope is it is the fast way, not long and suffering.”

Roxy swallowed this information and processed it for later.

 She handed Percival the cut onions.

“What are you making tonight?”

He smiled “how about some French onion soup?”

Roxy’s stomach growled at this and Percival laughed.

“I’ll say that’s a yes.”

 As the two bustled around the kitchen Roxy felt the tension she had been carrying since the previous night slip slightly. Percival too busied himself as the dogs hovered around begging for scraps. At last they settled into a meal, Percival having prepared some jasmine rice and grilled salmon,-  courtesy of a  wonderfully stocked fridge- their afternoon had slipped away and now early evening set in.

 They enjoyed each other’s company enough, though danger was never far from their thoughts, Percival disappeared several time during the evening into the bedroom to speak with Merlin on a hidden communicator.

“Eggsy sends his best” he said as he re-entered the room.

Roxy looked up from the episode of Coronation Street, to see that Percival had changed out of his suit and into some more comfortable clothing.

“This place has everything” Roxy muttered.

“Just the necessities Roxanne” he said “unfortunately they didn’t think to put two beds”

She frowned “I’ll sleep on the couch, we’ll take watches.”

“Nonsense, a growing Kingsman needs her sleep, you take the bed, and If I start to doze, I’ll come get you.”

Roxy seemed reluctant but at last the call of the bed was too much, and soon enough she was getting under the covers and drifting to sleep.

It was just a tickle in the back of her mind, but as Roxy   got into bed, she hesitated   to take off her signet ring.

 It may have saved her life.

  She had once  learned  that a human is not  far from  their animal  instincts ,  that  when one feels  danger and unease they are not  wrong.

It was in the middle of the night when she felt it, the same  tension that  she felt when Percival had almost woken her, for a minute she thought he was testing her, but when she turned over the greet him, her blood  went cold.

It was not Percival a masked assailant stood mere inches from her, staring. For a minute they held each other’s gaze waiting for the other to make a move.

 Then the assailant moved and just  as  quickly Roxy was in motion as well,she was back peddling away and  was on her feet in seconds.

“Who the hell are you? how did get in here? who sent   you?” she managed

But they said nothing,  lunging at her which she dodged with ease, Percival had taught her well.

 _Percival. Shit._ The assailant took one jab, two she dodged them both  but as she went to get in a good punch they grabbed her  wrists  and twisted them back.

She snarled.

“Close, but not close enough little bird” a voice hissed in her ear.

“I beg to differ.”

With a fluid motion, she pushed her pinkie against his skin and triggered her ring.

The man howled like a gutted animal as 10,000 volts ran through him, he released her wrists and Roxy quickly brought her knee to his gut but as he fell he swiped her feet out from under her, as she  tumbled to the ground she noticed the gun  that  had  been protruding from the fallen assailant’s side holster had fallen out and Roxy lunged, but was forcefully tugged back.

“Oh no you don’t girlie.” She scrambled desperately for the gun  but she felt her side light up with pain, as her attack gave a savage kick to the ribs, she went limp.

“Pathetic” he said the tinges of joy on his voice “some Kingsman you turned out to be”

“Exactly” she huffed with liquid grace she spun, gun in hand and fired two shots. The man dropped to the floor dead.

Staggering to her  feet she  grabbed the gun and putting on  her oxfords  for good  measure, she sprinted into the next room making sure to  check all around her in  the darkness- she almost squeaked   in surprise when she tripped and was greeted by two men dead on the ground in the hall, one who had  his neck  clearly snapped with bare hands  and another who had his  head bashed in with the butt of a gun  and  was now  a gooey pile of brain  matter  on the  ground.

“Percival?” she whispered

 She was answered  by a  muffled noise in the family room,   and   as she  snuck  around the corner, was greeted by the sight as there lit by the moonlight she could make out  two  men in a  frantic struggle,  the larger one was huge  by anyone's standards-  had the other  in a  head lock  and the other  kicked desperately  at the ground, a clear indication he was running out of air.

It was Percival.

 Roxy didn’t think then- she sprang into action taking a flying leap at the man who had his back to her, and  clawed  madly at the man's  face  and eyes like a wild  ape- taken off guard his grip on Percival slipped.

 Roxy was relieved to  hear Percival's great gasp for air as he coughed and tried to regain composure as she clawed desperately at the attacker. A little medieval in fighting styles but desperate times   called for desperate measures.  The attacker managed to get a hold of her enough to pull her off her back and  bringing   her  face to face with him,  he dangled her several inches above the ground  like a animal in  a trap. She snarled  and thrashed until the nozzle of a gun  was shoved in her face.

“Little bitch we were warned about you,” he hissed.

Roxy close her eyes.

"Lancelot no!”  She heard Percival shout he tried  to reach   for her  from his prone state on the ground.

“You would think your precious Kingsman would have taught you to quit while you’re ahead”  the man  said  cruelly

 The gun was pulled away from Roxy and pointed at Percival “let me be that reminder” and without hesitation he fired off two rounds.

The scream of agony  that came from her mentor would be one that would haunt her dreams for days to come as the gun swiveled back to her.

“Now let’s finish this hmm?”

“yes, let’s”  and as  she hung there Roxy made the  smallest of gestures as she clicked  her  dangling  heels  together and before the  man could react, she had used  her dangling momentum to swing her  legs ups and slice at her captor. It took him by surprise and a minute later Roxy found herself flat on her arse.

“You bitch you cut me! I’ll... I’ll...”   he swayed dangerously on his feet, eyes bulging in their sockets before he dropped to the ground, dead.

Roxy sat catching her breath for a moment, before she made her way over to Percival, who lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

“Edwin! Edwin please look at me!” she  scanned  her mentor, even in the dim light she could make out the ugly beginnings  of  bruises  forming on his  neck along with numerous  other cuts and was  quick to find  where  the bullet had entered- right  in the calf,  it had gone   straight  through- mercifully,  anywhere  else and he would have bled out.  She noticed that he had his hand pressed to his side and when she pulled them away found an ugly jagged wound underneath.  She scrabbled blindly in the dark of the apartment and simply grabbed some fresh linens and rushing back wrapped them around the wounds.

She pat his face gently “Edwin please, I –I   can’t do this without you”

Slowly, slowly his eyes opened and seeing Roxy he managed a weak half smile “R-roxanne  are you alright?”

  She would have beaten him just then if he wasn’t falling apart at the seams.

“You idiot” she managed

 He smiled got a little larger “n-no one said Kingsman were gen-niues Roxanne.”

She huffed.

“R-roxy” he managed weakly as she  held his hands  to reassure  him she  was there.

“Yes Edwin?

“c-call Merlin” and then his grip went lax in hers.

 Roxy all but scrambled down the hall tripping in the dark over the dead and the shattered remains of tables and glass

 _Where were the dogs? How could she have not heard anything?”_ she  pushed the  questions  aside for now

With trembling blood slick hands she sat in front of the communicator and called for Merlin.

 She waited nervously foot tapping impatiently until Merlin’s Scottish sleepy brogue answered her from the other side.

“Edwin you dog it’s three in the bleeding morning what could be-“

“Merlin its Lancelot”

He paused; now more awake he managed “Roxy? What’s wrong? Where’s Edwin?”

He’s  been s-shot Merlin,  these  men broke in and tried to kill us,  and  Edwin  got shot” she babbled panicked  and when  she  finished  she waited.

 There was silence then Merlin’s heavy voice came at last, “hold on Roxy   Eggsy and I  are on the way.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor percival  
> but roxy kicking ass can i get an amen?  
> also non cannon! names are what i live for percival thy name is Edwin


	4. But  What's Puzzling  You is the  Nature of my  Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which Merlin and Eggsy wax poetic over Galahad and the people they were, Roxy panics, Merlin is a father of 3 grown children apparently.. and Merlin finds he's not that different from Eggsy

 

Merlin had never been a Surrogate-surrogate father.

 In fact, if anybody had asked him where he saw himself, fatherhood was very low on his list.

Yet here he was, filling in  for Harry Hart who had quickly taken on the role   that had been sorely lacking in Eggsy’s life.

Now the boy had been abandoned... again...

It was not that Merlin disliked children he was just as likely to coo at a baby  as quickly as Harry was. It just happened that children were fonder of Harry and who could blame them?

What with his puppy dog big brown eyes and that lopsided smile it was a wonder anyone wanted to fight him all.

Maybe that had just been Merlin’s idea.

 

No, Merlin liked children but they were often  afraid of  him,  James  had  once joked  he  was one  vertical eye  scar away from  being  a villain or a pirate.

Harry  by contrast, had always said his eyes were his most beautiful feature, but Merlin was skeptical.

He was a hard man, and had been trained to be so, his mentor had trained him that kindness came second, survival came first.Kind heartedness though for Harry Hart had not been easy to suppress. Harry lived up to his name and title, as dashing and brave as Galahad but he  somehow always managed to see the person underneath their armour.

He had  done that for Eggsy and he haddone that for Merlin too.

 He was able to see many things.

                When they were growing up in the Kingsman together it seemed that James had always started these games on missions:   "who would you rather sleep with?", "what fruit  would I be?", "if I wasn't a Kingsman  what would I be?"

James was a no talk all action man- he hated the waiting, he  just wanted to bust heads from the gecko, so the others amused him and played along.

Then the evident question came to be "what animal would I be?"

James was easy, what with his flapping, fawning and preening Harry, Edwin and Merlin had quickly deemed him a bird of paradise.

Percival in his stoic  stiff appearance, and his quiet nature- but ability to see all -made him be seen as an owl.

Harry in his cunning and subtle trickery had been deemed a fox- he could out con the devil- everyone expected little of him at first glance but he had so much hidden up his sleeve.

With Merlin it had been difficult, they hummed and hawed each coming up with something different. James saw a lion noble and loyal to a fault, Percival saw an eagle swift and proud. While Harry being Harry had seen a porcupine. As he said the porcupine's quills  made other  stay away but if you got close  you’ll poke yourself along the way, but if you can get to its centre you can  see its soft  vulnerable interior, it’s  had goodness in it, as  did he .

They had laughed  for days and   in the period that followed  and had carried the joke on  for years, beside  their code names they had jokingly  dubbed each other feathers, eyes, whiskers, and quills  respectively.

But that was a lifetime ago.

James was dead.

Harry was dead.

He and Percival were the last ones standing.

And life continued to roll on.

 He and Eggsy had made it to the safe house, located in Notting Hill, and the boy had fallen asleep almost automatically. Merlin couldn't fault him for that. He wished he could too, but every time he closed his eyes his body was quick to remind him that he had survived an explosion and that person who intended to kill them was still very much alive out there.

He sighed,  patting Morgana  absent mindedly- it was going to be a long night.

The two had a quiet breakfast  the following morning and Merlin waited patiently for Edwin’s call. Eggsy looked  restless, like he desperately wanted to go outside but he remained quietly inside.

He was deep in thought.

Eggsy wasn’t the jealous type in the sense he pined after everything that others had that he didn’t; he never had much so the few things that he had he hung onto with desperation.

Harry Hart had become one of those things.

 And no amount of clawing had stopped it from slipping through his fingers.

 Merlin knew that the one thing the boy missed was what Roxy had; not money or fancy clothes... no he envied her for the relationship she had with Percival. He had lost that bond and when they had separated for the safe houses Merlin could see how desperately the boy would have wanted to be with his mentor as she was.

Merlin  at last made to break the  awful silence, cocoa in  one hand, he approached Eggsy with an armful of board games. Only to have Eggsy give him the most genuine smile he had seen in what felt like weeks.

The two played game after game, With Merlin showing him the  art of chess-he was surprised how fast the  boy caught on to it- even winning a game, and Chinease checkers  was well liked as well. Eggsy in turn showed Merlin dominoes and the ungentlemanly gesture of slamming the dice down as hard and fast as one could, and they both practiced their slight of hand and neutral facial gestures over poker.

“Christ Merlin, I don’t think even Bond could beat that natural bitch  face” Eggsy said poking over his cards trying to get the other Kingsman riled up as  he threw down an impressive hand .

Merlin was silent.

“Actions speak louder than words boy” 

 He placed an even more impressive hand down with an elegant fanning gesture across the table

“Fuck me” he muttered taken  aback as Merlin gave a sly smile.

 

As afternoon wore on, the two had settled in  quietly  Merlin watched the boy over the rim of his glasses, he  was looking out the window, longingly JB was  perched  like a gargoyle on the arm rest,  while Eggsy absent mildly pet him with one hand,  and Morgana; not to be outshone had made her way on to the couch  and positioned  herself so that her head fell on Eggsy's lap.

“Eggsy glanced outside  it surprised him the safe- house was in a street in Notting Hill, all ramshackle coloured homes, hipster bars and odds and ends shops.

“Why here?” Eggsy asked suddenly  breaking the silence.

Merlin smiled “believe it or not I lived not far from here for a long time Eggsy it one of my favourite areas of London, warts and all.”

Eggsy attention snapped back to him.

“You? What happened to the hoity-toity lifestyle Merlin? Kingsman have a budget cut that year?”

Merlin snorted despite himself.

“Well Eggsy, this was not the life I was brought up into, I wasn’t much different then you  at one point.”

Now he had the boy’s attention.

“You’re taking the piss” he scoffed.

“Come on Eggsy, how the bloody hell would I recognize that chip on your shoulder? I had one too, and mine was rougher around the edges and took many years to file down.That silver spoon up my arse that you so kindly mentioned to Harry, is something I grew into.”

He couldn’t help the sly smile that played across his lips as the boy  sat back stunned as if nothing would be the same again.

“Fuck me” he muttered.

He let the shock  set  for a moment  before the boy ventured “You still didn’t answer” he said “why it is your favourite area is to live?”

“it’s not afraid of itself” Merlin replied promptly “it  knows what it is quirky food, it’s odd hobbies shops and it’s fine tailored  suit shops  and all.”

 Eggsy glanced at Merlin and saw he was lost in some past memory, the  boy had never seeing the neighbourhood with such eyes.

“Sounds amazing”  he replied  honestly.

“He certainly was.”

 The two watched the street quietly and at last Merlin ventured taking his opening.

“Eggsy.” The boy looked up.

“What’s troubling you lad?”  It was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Just thinking”

Merlin felt those  father like urges he had since Harry’s passing act up, the boy wanted to talk, had he not the conversation would have come to an end with a blunt “nothing”

He waited.

“With everything going on, I just sometimes  wonder...” he looked away as though nervous

“That if harry was still here, maybe this wouldn’t have happened, if he was still here would I still be here?”

“That is utter bollocks boy” Merlin snarled with a sudden ferocity it snapped Eggsy out of his self pity, he had come to learn the difference quickly Merlin’s intonation of "Boy" and "lad".

“The only thing that would change is that you would not be Galahad, but you would have been worthy of any other title. He leaned forward “you are not the  same boy that  Harry found all  that time  ago  and that’s not a  bad thing look at you, a boy who aspired  for little   saved  the damn  world, the world  Eggsy,  that  no small  feat.  Even if  Harry  was here,  you’ve earned your  place here, you are a Kingsman and Harry would have been  proud of  you, I know I  damn well am."

He smiled gently and the boy noticeable relaxed, giving a grateful nod, it was not like Eggsy to wax poetic so he knew, that he was in one of his periods of mourning Harry.

 Their time together had taught Merlin, they were missing the same man; it had brought them closer  and taught  them they were not alone.

What would Harry Hart say about this? he though

_He would say you were getting soft.  That someone else had gotten past  Quill's defences_

Merlin chuckled _so be it._

 As the evening  came on, Merlin insisted on  keeping watch, watching the colourful streets go quiet and when it seem his  brain had finally  stopped fighting him and  screaming  danger he at  last rested.

 It was brutally short   though, as he groggily reaches around in the dark,  when the messanger  sounds, his hand goes for his gun till he realized it was the communicator

“Damn it Edwin you dog it’s three in the morning-“ he  snarls to the other line but is  cut off.

“Merlin its Lancelot”

Xxx

 The frantic knocking at the door was enough to bring Roxy to the door in seconds.

 She opened it and Merlin, Eggsy and the dogs all but fell in the door. Eggsy went about  unleashing  the dogs.

 “Roxy “Merlin managed before Eggsy heard a muffled “oof!” and Eggsy looked up to see Roxy had buried her face in Merlin’s shoulder.

 He ran soothing hands through her hair.

“There, there my darling” he muttered.

“He’ll be alright, he’s a fighter.”

 She nodded into his jacket but didn’t dislodge herself.

“let’s take a look at you hmm?” he slowly dislodged her  from his shoulder and examined her, she had a split lip from her tussle on the floor, and dark circles under her eyes, from the way she held her body he could tell there was some potential broken ribs and there were small cuts on her hands and knuckles and bruises on her wrists.

"Eggsy will help patch you up, now how about you show me where he is?”

 She nodded and taking him by the hand led them down the hall. Eggsy tried to ignore the bodies that had been clumsily wrapped in bed linens and were spotted in huge red blotches.

 She led them into the bedroom where she had set up Percival.

 He looked awful.

The first thing Merlin noticed was his neck, his neck was an ugly collection of bruises from the deepest black and blues that faded to  hues of green and purple.

Percival laid still, chest rising and falling announcing he was alive, eyes restless in sleep, forehead beaded with sweat.

Merlin felt his fists clench, as he looked  over his friend, his forearms  were bandaged and Roxy had imaged to get him out of his tarnished  clothes and bandaged his side where he had been cut in a long jagged snarling wound. Merlin pulled back the covers to examine his gunshot wound and hissed in sympathy. It was  an ugly wound  but it was clean, he was not walking on his own any time soon however.

"He shook his head and placed a gentle hand on  Percival's forehead.

"I brought what you asked for"  he pulled out a small medical  bag  and a assortment of glass  bottles and a sterile needle.

"this will help my friend" preparing the needle, he  filled the needle with morphine and injected it  near the wounded area, Percival  seemed to let out a sigh of relief  in his state,  after  a few minutes his eyelids fluttered. And for a second Edwin seemed to forgot where he was as he stiffened.

“Easy Edwin, it’s alright its Merlin and Eggsy you’re-”

The word safe was on his tongue but he stopped it.

They weren't safe.

Not by a long shot.

He took Edwin's hand in his and found Edwin gripping it back, he relaxed. Merlin helped him drink from a glass weakly. At last he found his voice  which came out strained and barely there due to the damage he had sustained.

“Are you and Eggsy alright?” he managed quietly.

“We’re fine, Edwin how the hell did they get in here?”

Percival was quiet “I don’t know Markus, it was one minute they weren’t there, next thing I know one has his hands on me.”He sighed “how’s Roxanne?”

“A little roughed up but she’s okay, she’s more scared for you.”

“Thank God  she's alright” he huffed.

“That girl saved your life Edwin”

He nodded. “That she did, she’s doing James' title justice” he smiled and then winced.

They sat in silence and Percival at last working up the strength managed “Merlin I need you to be honest with me”

“About what?”

“You said no one knew about the safe houses, was there anyone you may have told even in passing?”

Merlin felt his anger flare briefly, but he realized that it was an honest question; he would ask the same in Percival’s place.

He shook his head “no, the only ones who knew are now six feet under.”

Edwin was quiet and then he ventured ‘we know for a fact that Arthur is dead, but Kentucky was supposed to get  back to us when they found Harry’s body and they never did”

His words lingered

_He couldn't be suggesting that_

_Harry Hart was alive?_

 Merlin sighed “Edwin, we are not immortal, he took a bullet to the god damn head, unless he’s terminator- no man Kingsman or otherwise is getting up from that.”

Percival chuckled " I  never  thought I would  hear  Terminator and Harry Hart in the  same sentence" but the humour dropped away when he  saw how stern Merlin was.

 Merlin didn’t  realize how  tense speaking of Harry  still made him  as his fist clenched, and bit into his palm, Edwin noticed and put a weak  bandaged  hand on his,

“I am sorry Markus I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay; I am just having a tough time convincing myself that dead is dead.” He smiled weakly.

“So the next question is whats the plan Markus is? We can’t stay here...”

Merlin sighed, rubbing his temples “I have a plan just let me get it together and we’ll be out of here by dark.”

 Merlin left Percival  to rest, and checked on his two young Kingsman and  found  that Eggsy had  bandaged Roxy’s ribs  and other wounds and put  her to bed, and  had promptly fallen  asleep watching her. He couldn’t help but smile as JB, Basker, Dorsia and Morgana had made a protective barrier around their humans as if to shield them from harm.

 Merlin yawned as he sat down to think. He wasn’t lying  when he had told Eggsy that  they had grown up in a similar fashion, unlike Eggsy who had felt  the abuse  of his step father, Merlin's  father loved him very much  and  up until he was seven, he seemed to have a average upbringing  in Scotland. Then his  father died suddenly from an illness,  leaving Merlin and his mother  on their own, he was always  grateful that he was a only  child  for he couldn’t imagine having a younger sibling to look after in those  years.

Times were tough, tougher then Merlin would ever care to admit and he got into all sorts of trouble to make ends meet. His name was notorious in his small town   and known well by the police. And his mother,  bless her heart,  she never once  sent him away, she took  all the ill comments  people spoke about how she had raised a monster and shoved them aside, By 15 Merlin was gone  from his native Scotland   and began a  roller coaster  of journey as he  tried to sort  himself out.

He lived a lot of places but  he  found  trouble  quickly, you name it  he did it,  because it was just so easy to make  money to survive the non  traditional  way.  For a while he straightened himself out when he came to London  and  was living  here in Notting Hill  and had convinced  himself he was going to be an actor, could you  believe it? An actor.

what a laugh.

Then he found danger again, in particular card games and cocaine and Merlin  had thought he was  a tough mother fucker , until things went due south and he found the shit kicked out of him outside a tavern in south London.

He would have sworn that’s where he would have died, until a man came and saved him. Merlin had taught himself that he could trust no one so he assumed he owed him something. But he was surprised again when he learned the man had been watching him for some time and thought he was worth so much more than this. So he offered him a chance... a small one but a chance to be kingsman...  the man was his mentor. Archibald.

 Despite his turbulent childhood there was a ray of light. It’s  name  was  Thunder Clap,  and it was a old Victorian Home in the mountains that belonged to his grandparents, his mothers parents had come into  money  later in life,  and his mother being the strong albeit stubborn women she was, hardly ever  took money from  her parents.

However,  they did assure  their only grandson had a place to go,  when he  grew up Thunder Clap, -appropriately named for it’s  placement  on precarious  mountain  path and close to the heavens-  had been a haven. There, he wasn’t a broken child without a father, there he was the sun and stars.  They loved him,    here while he learned how to be an outdoors man, his grandfather tried to train him how to be a good man as well. Something he sadly learned only later, but due to their love he came to see that he was not just what society deemed of him and as result, when Archibald extended that hand to him all those years ago. He took it.

 He sighed, it’s been years since he went Thunder Clap. But it was his and it was home.

 As he took another sip of his drink his mind wandered to Harry as it often did in his down time.

_Damn it Harry Hart why aren’t you here when I need you the most?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! and evil harry is coming peeps, he just needs a good build up like every villain he comes with time  
> and also i hope you liked my take on Merlin's back story


	5. Please to meet you, won't you guess my  name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percival, Roxy and Merlin, go undercover,  
> Eggsy drives a car full of dogs -no joke  
> and there's a guest at the end

 

Roxy had never been fond of long car rides.

Especially long rides through the country side.  They made her feel  nauseous, she had put up with them for her parents sake, and spent most of the time staring out the window, one thing she could guarantee back then though, her life wasn't in danger.

Like it was right now.

 _You knew though_ a voice said in her head said _you knew when you signed up what the risks were_.

 She had and if she was being honest she never thought she would make it to the final two, much less earn the coveted title of Lancelot.

 When Percival approached her what felt like eons ago, she knew there were risks and she still said yes, danger be damned the people around her had quickly become her family. And they were risking their lives for her, and she would return the gesture _._

She sighed as another field went by her window.

“Lancelot? Something the matter?” the voice cut through her foggy  mind as she looked up  and made  eye contact with Merlin’s piercing green eyes in the mirror.

She shook her head “no Merlin” the car went silent. 

“It’s alright Roxanne,  we'll be in the  clear soon.”

She nodded "I hope  you're right."

She glances around her, Eggsy was in the passenger seat, JB on his lap the boy was asleep again and he deserved the rest after last night. Percival was asleep besides her, leaning heavily, one arm wrapped loosely around her. She didn’t mind, she was just concerned about her mentor. Getting him  out of the safe house  had been gut wrenching as he looked pale every time he was made to stand on his injured leg for more than a few minutes. One of the dogs had jostled his leg as they tried to get him into the car and he couldn’t help the snarled bark of pain it cause him. Roxy felt her heart ache for her mentor; she hated to see him this way. As it was he was more often than not within the last day or so disorientated or doped up on morphine; right now, he was asleep head bouncing loosely with the movements of the car.

 Roxy stifled a yawn getting here hadn’t been easy.

Roxy should have felt a thrill when Merlin informed them they were doing true espionage complete with disguises to get where they’re going, but she felt nervous  her stomach in knots.

  Merlin had laid out the plan for them the previous night, like a scene right out of movie war room; it had the four of them huddled around a map.

"First things  first, Eggsy"  the boy looked up  " you're going to use your skills and steal a car."

  
“easy as pie guv” he said with a cocky grin “how big?”

“enough to fit   four adults  and one where  we can lay out one with a gunshot wound, and four dogs”

Eggsy looked thrilled, he cracked his fingers enthusiastically “all right, being encouraged by work to steal that’s tops “he nodded taking the challenge with an evil grin.

Merlin cleared his throat "all right Kingsman here’s the plan; Eggsy you will take the dogs and meet us at this specific location.”  He jabbed to a spot on the map.

Eggsy lifted his lip in disgust “really? What the bleeding hell is out there?”

“our salvation boy, now stop sassing me and pay attention. We as in Percival, Lancelot, and I will be taking the train there, we will meet you in 4 ½ to 5 hours."

“Percival too? Is that a smart idea?”

Percival grunted “I take one gunshot wound and now   I am helpless as a baby, what a life.”

“Percival has been through worse Eggsy and yes, it will fit our story better, we will look more normal to say the least as opposed to a young girl riding the train by herself at night.” He turned to the other Kingsman.

“Lancelot, you and Percival will go undercover as father and daughter taking a scenic trip to the country.”

Roxy nodded.

“I will be there too of course just making sure  things  go smoothly  as for our old and wounded we’ll get a wheel chair, no one  would  dare to hurt a poor defenseless man even at night, if they’re smart. We’ll have basic human instinct to look out for the ailing on our side.”

Eggsy giggled despite himself.

"And worse comes to worst” Percival added “If danger comes our way, I can throw myself to the ground and become the world biggest doorstop.”

 Eggsy snorted, but Roxy didn’t look amused.

Merlin cleared his throat silencing them “From there we will make our way to Eggsy and to our destination, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Merlin" they said in unison.

“let’s get to it then.”

 Eggsy set out a little  before sunset in search of their for vehicle it  had to be large  and accommodating, not an easy feat in the UK,   Merlin heard the boy curse  the UK for small cars  that were not built like battle tanks as he slipped into casual clothes  and was gone.

 Merlin and Roxy wasted no time; they prepped clothes, food, weapons that remained and medical supplies.

“What do we do for the wheel chair?” Roxy asked curious.

“The train station will have one.”

 “And tickets?”

“Already purchased, we are on an overnight train that leaves at 1am.”

 Roxy  pestered “and our disguises?”

“My, my, lots of question Lancelot” Merlin said  gently “we'll  work with what  we have, as far as  the train  station is concerned though you are now...” he glanced at the tickets.

“Elizabeth Scarlett, daughter of Arnold Scarlett your ailing father who has 6 months to live and has a nasty morphine addiction. He is ready to die like an old dog he is and has decided to retire to the country, you as the only daughter who gives a damn about him has decided to take the family burden on yourself and take him out there, do with that information what you will.”

Percival looked less then amused at this “I am glad someone is getting enjoyment out of this Markus.”

“Well Edwin we have to make it believable can’t disappoint our fans.”

 Edwin cursed under his breath about snarky cyber wizards as Roxy simply rolled her eyes as she went to root through what small possessions she had grabbed from her home on the way to safe-house that could help them.

“Make sure you make him look particularly old and decrepit Lancelot, so that it fits his soul.” Merlin called after them.

“oh, piss off Markus” he heard the reply and  he chuckled.

 

 Around midnight Eggsy returned at the helm of a large land rover of a vehicle.

“Jesus wept” Edwin muttered as the car pulled up.

“Jesus has nothing to do with it” Eggsy said looking particularly chipper.

“You can gawk later Percival, let’s go"  Merlin gave a nod of approval “good work Galahad.”

Eggsy grinned seeing Percival’s surprised expression“Don’t look so shocked lads and lasses, remember us lower class have nimble fingers.'

 They piled supplies and dogs in at break neck pace and helping Percival in  and they  were off, Merlin locked the door and with a sad sigh  and longing glance over his shoulder at the house they drove away.

xxxx

 Eggsy was there and no time and Roxy ran to get Edwin a wheel chair. As she settled her “father” into the chair, spreading a blanket on his lap and adjusting her casual clothes-gone was the suit  in was torn jeans and an oversized Rolling Stones t-shirt and Edwin in mismatching pattern clothing that made him look itchy, he had also been aged 20 years through the power of makeup. Both sported their glasses  should things go south.

Roxy leaned into the driver’s window and planted a kiss on Eggsy's cheek.

“Be careful” she said quietly.

 “Don’t worry Liz, you just take care of dad okay?” he gave her a wink and gave her hand a squeeze.

_See you soon._

Merlin who had been dropped a ways away to look like they had nothing to do with one another, passed by then and gave an ugly sneer as though disgusted with commoners.  He had gone the other way, dressed in a perfectly bespoke charcoal  grey suit; he wore shiny oxfords and gold cuff links glimmered at his wrists.  He looked like  a vision of mastery that Eggsy  couldn’t lie... he did  a double  take,Merlin  for his  behalf looked at them as  if they weren’t worthy  to lick the dirt off his heels.

" If looks could kill" Eggsy muttered.

Eggsy gave him a wink as he passed which was promptly returned before the car pulled away. 

"It’s your show Lancelot; show them what you’re made of"Merlin muttered.

Xxx

Roxy pushed Percival along keeping her eyes open for anything as she approached the desk,  as she walked she caught sight of Merlin in her peripheral.

 _You’re okay_. She  breathed _he's protecting you, you're okay._

  So she smiled brightly at the desk clerk and pulled out her tickets “hello we’re here to check in.”

The desk clerk smiled in return as she scanned their ticket “Hello miss Scarlett and Mr. Scarlett, traveling late tonight are we?”

 Percival interrupted “No it’s the middle of the bleeding afternoon of course we’re travelling late” He spat harshly.

Roxy flushed “I am sorry, my father is not well you’ll have to forgive him, yes we’re leaving tonight for a long vacation.”

 The clerk looked sympathetic as she handed Percival his ticket and he took it with trembling hands.  Roxy  looked on  with concern, she knew  it wasn’t all for show.

“Took you long enough” he huffed as he grabbed his ticket back.

“Your train is leaving momentarily if you would start making your way to the platform.”

“Thank you” as Roxy went to back away; she bumped into someone, her heart hammered as turned and made eye contact with Merlin.

“watch it girl,” he said sourly “you’ll ruin the suit” Roxy started numbly at him, it was like he was a different man. He was cold and calculating and filled with bitterness.

 _And this is why he’s so good at what he does_ she thought.

As she pushed  Percival  to the  train and the platform  attendant to help get  the wheel chair on the  train, Roxy was grateful to see the  gray charcoal  suit  enter at the other  end of the platform.

 She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down.  Her booth  was empty but she noticed her  neighbours  booths were quite full - a couple  too  young to be out,  and  a older couple  sat hunched  not far from them.

Percival’s hand found hers.

“You did well” he said as she held his hand and smiled.

“You too” she said “way to sell the sick old man bit."

“oh Roxanne,  four years of acting at the Royal Shakespearean theater company, I damn well hope so,” he smiled and winked at her.

The two chatted quietly into the  early morning hours till at last Percival fell asleep in his chair, hand  in Roxy’s.

  Twice during the night Merlin had made to casually stroll by her carriage, still looking disgusted. She chuckled,making a note  to ask him on how he made that face.

 However, as the  sun came up and the train seemed to slow as it came into the station. Her blood froze as she saw Merlin stroll by her compartment again. This times his pace brisk and casting a glance behind him, he knocked on her door, she opened it a bit and he simply whispered “Tally-ho” and was gone.

She tensed. One thing that she had discussed with Merlin was the use of code words, when things  started to look suspicious. He let her choose  this time,  and since  she  knew they were  going to be on the train  her mind had drifted to one of her  favourite films. The Great Escape and the iconic train scene there,she had chosen "Tally-ho" cause of it and now it made her  nervous.

“Time  to go Dad”  she said cheerfully placing a gentle  hand  on Percival’s shoulder, rousing him,  as she placed the bags  gently on his lap  and rolled the door  open, through the  window she could see the village of Churchstoke in the distance.

 She flipped up her hood and Percival pulled a bowler hat low over his eyes as the two rolled out into the hallway and started making their way to the exit.  As she glanced down the hall she picked out the danger, a women mid 30’s looked simply that’s she was looking for her room, biting her finger in confusion but Roxy knew better. She was thoroughly scanning each booth.

Taking a deep breath she began to push the chair down the hall  when a voice  called out  “miss!” she paused as she heard the women coming closer. Roxy didn't turn to face her

“yes?”

“sorry to bother you, but I am looking for my son, have you seen a little boy go by?”

Can’t say I have” Roxy said patiently.

“well maybe you can help me? I hate to bother you...”

“Elizabeth!” Percival snarled

“stop wasting your time with that woman; I need to get to into town so I can take my fucking medicine.”

 Roxy sighed “yes dad.

 Roxy glanced   briefly at the woman “I am sorry my father is very ill and this is our stop I hope you find your son.”

She quickly began pushing Percival down the ways and was promptly greeted by a worker ,she was safe.

xxxx

 As the train pulled into Churchstoke, she could make Merlin out the other side of the platform Where he was getting off.The worker helped lower Percival to the ground and she began pushing them towards the exit.  She could make out Eggsy’s car easily, and she smiled with relief, as they came to the car Eggsy came out to help them.

Eggsy looked disheveled, bags under his eyes.

“what happened to you?”

Eggsy sighed “Basker howled the whole bleeding way because he missed Percival, Morgana hung her head out the window, and JB wanted to be on my lap.”

"sorry I should have warned you about that" Percival  grimaced.

“next time I am going on the train, you’re taking the dogs.”

Merlin was there before they knew it “good work both of you let’s gets on our way."

However as they went on their way, they didn’t notice that off  in the  distance  stood  a   man. No different  from any one  else , clad in  a long black jacket and dark shades as he stood there chain smoking with a another huddled  group.

 However his gaze was trained in Merlin’s group direction unflinching, he watched them with a morbid curiosity as he stubbed out his cigarette and a cruel smile played across his lips

“welcome home Merlin, I’ve missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sings* I get the feeling that, somebody's watching mmmmeeee  
> stop being a creeper and a tease evil Harry


	6. So If you Meet Me, have some Courtesy, have some Sympathy and some  Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the young kingsman play Lion Witch and the Wardrobe  
> Merlin really regrets bringing kids to his family home  
> and the shit hits the fan in the worst possible way  
> BEWARE THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE BEGINNINGS OF TORTURE

My  god Merlin  you never  told me  you  were part  of the Addams Family”  Eggsy teased  as he stared up at the immense Victorian house  on the  peak.

Roxy smacked him in the shoulder.

“Ouch Rox!  That’s smarts” the boy cried.

Merlin cleared his throat “Galahad, Lancelot, Percival, welcome to Thunder Clap”

 They   stared up in wonder at the immense house. It had taken a  beating since Merlin had  last  been  there,  the  window  shutters  faded, the roof  was in  desperate need of  repair, some of the plants immensely over  grown. But it was still a wonderful old home.

“This is yours Merlin?” Roxy said in wonder.

“It is now, my grandparents left it to me in their will and Thunder Clap is my home away from home.”

 “I have a cleaner come every two week to make sure it is up to par.  Why don’t you two go pick out a room hmm? It’s been a while since we all have slept comfortably.  Merlin opened the door and Roxy and Eggsy rushed in followed by a succession of dogs

 “All right old man,” Merlin said turning to Percival “let’s get you in there and up to bed to change those bandages.”

Percival sighed as he extended his arm to wrap around Merlin’s shoulders. It always surprised him how strong Merlin actually was, you would never guess it in those stuffy old man sweaters.

“You should wear your suit more often” Percival said almost as an afterthought   halfway up the stairs. “I miss seeing you in the field.”

Merlin snorted “Now I know you’re strung out, you know I was never good in the field Edwin, I’m much better as a handler”

 Percival’s head sagged against his shoulder as though the climb up the stairs exhausted him. “A loss for us all” he   muttered.

  Merlin helped Percival into bed and went about getting him clean clothes, and checking on his wound.

“How is it?”

“The good news is that it’s not infected, and that your stitches held.”

“The bad news?”

“You’re not going back into the field any time soon if you want to keep it that way”

Percival grimaced.

“I straight up fucked this one up didn’t I Markus? I am sorry.”

“Nonsense Edwin you did what any of us would do, you were looking out for your protégé.”

“More like she looked out for me” he smiled then “She’s a little fire cracker isn’t she?”

Merlin grunted “happy she’s on our team.”

“I also found out why she didn’t hear you that night.”

“Oh?”

“The soundproof walls worked against us Edwin; we never really took into account how they would work from the inside.” He frowned suddenly quiet.

“What’s on your mind Merlin?”

Nothing it’s just, whoever they were we know they have one weakness”

“What’s that?”

“A soft spot for the canine variety, both Basker and Dorsia had been shut in the bathroom and Roxy told me that the gunman that had her said they were warned about her.”

 Percival shuddered “they knew Roxy?”

“Apparently so.”

 The two lapsed into silence, better then facing the dooming prospect that their enemy knew more about them then the other way around.

 Their silence was broken by a shriek and then running, in a flash Merlin was out the door, ready to punch evil in the face, only to find four wet dogs and a two equally wet Kingsman. Roxy’s hair fell into her face and Eggsy looked like a wet cat as the small herd of wet dogs roared down the hallway.

 Roxy opened her mouth to speak and shut it again.

“I got nothing” she said at last.

“Would you believe we were just trying to get them a drink of water?” Eggsy said sheepishly.

 Merlin turned and made eye contact with Percival who was having trouble   breathing from laughing so hard.

Xxx

The night was quiet,  Merlin and Roxy  had prepared a lovely  meal that  Eggsy had gotten supplies for when he had headed  into  town  when he was  with the dogs  and taking  every precaution brought as much  food as he could  carry.

Merlin had  also taken  the young Kingsman  on a  tour of their aboad, a   three level  home   with  five  bedrooms  ,   three bathrooms  and the most  elegant and traditionally  English living room  Eggsy had  ever seen and a drop out of the back door  down a  sheer  rock cliff if one was not  having a good go  at life.

  The first night Merlin was sure no one slept; he spent the night patrolling the house checking the windows and the road up to the house.  Still nothing happened that night, or the next for that matter.

 Roxy and Eggsy raced around the immense house like school children, dogs at their heels as they got into all sort of mischief.

Percival chastised them but Roxy was   quick to add they were researching the layout of the house as they took turns hiding and having the other find them.

“This isn’t the bloody Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe!” Merlin called as Morgana almost bowled him over in pursuit of JB and Roxy.

“Sorry Merlin!”  She cried as she raced past.

He huffed as he came to the living room where Edwin was laid out on the couch. Basker heedless of his master’s injury was laid out on top of him, drooling happily, while Edwin read from his grandfather’s immense library.

“It could be worse I suppose, they could be sitting around saying I am bored over and over again.”

Merlin snorted “thanks for small graces I suppose.”

“Still on edge are we?” Percival said looking up from his book as Merlin looked out the window, “It’s been three days Markus.”

 Merlin made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat “exactly, if you were them would you give up just cause you lost track of us at a train station?”

“No”

“Exactly” he sighed as he removed his glasses.

“You need to relax a little Markus; we need to regain our strength before we make our next move.”

He nodded “you’re right Edwin Thank you.”

 Just then they heard heavy footsteps  racing  up from the  basement, Eggsy bounded into the room; what dusty corner the  boy had shoved  himself into  Merlin would  never know, as cobwebs  clung to the brim of his  hat,  he looked  exited  as he caught sight of them.

“Ah just the chaps I was looking for!”  The boy exclaimed as he brought something out from behind his back.

“Percy your days of using Merlin as a lean-to are over!” he grinned from ear to ear as he pulled out from behind his back a pair of crutches.

 Percival smiled “that’s brilliant, thank you Eggsy, it will be nice to have some independence again.”

“What independence old man? You love to lean on me do you not remember that time in Niece-“

Percival cleared his throat “yes well, thank you for the warm gesture Eggsy.”

xx

 Another day came and went, while Eggsy and Roxy were running around exploring like Indiana Jones Merlin told them to be productive and practice their sparing.

 Bad idea.

Now things could be heard being dropped, thrown, people tackled   and cat calling of all kinds, people dropping from ceilings-Surprise ninja pop outs of closest were  heard  all over the house.

 Merlin placed  a  tired hand to his temple  as the light above him  shook, he  had  almost been knocked down the stairs as Eggsy had literally  flown by  as  Roxy booted  him down the  hall.

If it wasn’t the kids... it was the dogs.

“Bad move dad” Percival said looking up from his tea.

“Oh shut up Edwin.”

 He suddenly heard boisterous laughing and running, the two Kingsman rounded the corner something in their hands, and Eggsy couldn’t keep a straight face.

“What mischief did you two get into now?” Percival asked.

 Roxy simply shoved a framed picture into his face.

“That’s a good look for you Merlin you should do it more often” Eggsy managed as Roxy stifled her laughter with her hands pressed to her lips.

Percival blinked, because there before him was an image of a young Merlin, with a full head of hair and if that wasn’t surprising enough, he was in a little sailor suit.

 Percival wheezed with laughter, as Merlin tried to hide his growing blush.

“Eggsy, Roxy” he growled, as they wiped tears from their eyes, and held their stomachs in pain from laughing so much.“I suggest you two run.”

 The two still howling with laughter took off springing through the house, and dodged a shoe that may or may not have had the blade out.

Xx

Merlin had thought Thunder Clap would be their home for awhile, so while they were packing he had also grabbed the games he had played with Eggsy and he was glad he did, their nights were now spent in intense gaming competitions. Percival in particular seemed to take their poker games seriously.

“I owe Eggsy a new suit if I lose “ he had commented.

 While Roxy ended up pulverising them all at Chinese checkers.

   On the night of their sixth day in  the house, Merlin  finally  felt  the  tension  slip from his shoulders as  the small group  sat around  the fire, huddled  on the floor in blankets as they  settled into  what else? Hear about past glories.

  The  two young Kingsman had stars   in their  eyes  as  they listened  to tales of  dashing  and  heroism,  of  danger  and  death and   stunts that  even  Hollywood  couldn’t  imagine.

 Right now, Percival was weaving the tale of a drug lord bust in Columbia that had gone south and how piss poor Harry’s Spanish had been.

  As the group watched in aww, Percival propped on his crutches mimicking incoming soldiers,   when out of nowhere the hair on Eggsy’s neck prickled.

 Something wasn’t right...

  He tried to push the  gesture  aside  and  focus  on the story when he  saw  it, on Percival’s  chest appeared a  gleaming  red  dot.

 Eggsy didn’t realize he was in motion till he was yelling “Percival look out!”

There was a sharp ping of breaking glass, and   when Eggsy opened his eyes again he was on top of Percival, tumbling out of the bullet’s path.  The bullet buried itself in the wall behind him, Eggsy glance around and saw that Merlin had his hand on top of Roxy’s head keeping her out the bullet’s spray that rained down on them.

 Merlin caught Eggsy gaze.

 _Go get the weapons_ he told him with his gaze. Eggsy  was on it, all their  supplies  were  in the  front  closet  as Merlin  checked on Roxy.

“You alright Lancelot?”

She nodded a bit dazed.

“Percival?”

“I am alright” he managed  to pull himself up “ I think I tore my stitches  though. What the fuck was-“

  The  front  door  let out an almighty  crack  and there  was  the  shattering of  glass  as  men in black  clad armour began to file in.

“Kingsman move out!” Merlin called.

 Within seconds Roxy had Percival’s arm around her shoulder and was out in the hallway.

“Rox! Head’s up!”  Eggsy shouted

 He dodged one of the  soldiers  and tossed  an umbrella over head to here   which she caught  with ease, she cursed  her lack of preparation only  having   her signet  ring  and  a small  blade  with her  as she began to back up  the stairs while  Eggsy and Merlin  fended off  troops  on the ground floor

 There was the sudden shattering of glass behind her.

Roxy rolled her eyes   “oh for  fucks  sake” she  snarled  as  she came to  the top of the stairs and  much like previously in the manor when she had almost  bowled Merlin down with Eggsy,  she took off  leaving Percival  leaning against the wall as she took a  flying leap at one of the soldiers.

Merlin watched from the ground,  he swore Roxy was part jungle cat as she tackled one guard and knocked them into another down the stairs

“Look out below” she called..

 Merlin chuckled.

“Merlin look out!” a bullet whizzed   right by   Merlin’s ear and he stumbled back, this was enough time for a soldier to give him well  aimed kicked to the ribs.

“Merlin! “ Eggsy cried and then there was a snarl of pain on his  behalf “Piss off!" Eggsy spat  as he removed the blade  they had managed to sink into his shoulder.

“Eggsy! Protect Roxy   get  upstairs, bar the door!” Merlin managed to rasp. The boy nodded and was off using dead man like shields and somersaulting through the air .

 _Was I ever that nimble?  Don’t think  so_ Merlin thought  as the  boy  cleared  a path of soldiers, Merlin had his own problems,  his  gun  soon  became  useless  and  it seemed like   for every  one  he killed two  replaced them.

 He saw Eggsy clearing a path  with Roxy and Percival in tow and made his way to them, dodging and fighting his way to the front.

It was a long shot but all Merlin could think  of  for escape have been scaling out a window. His mind was   blank. Thunder Clap was not a military fortress and was not built like one, and whoever they were. they knew it too.

“Lancelot!” Merlin shouted “how are we doing back there!”

 Merlin would have taken a look behind him but he was too busy dodging armed soldiers coming at him from all sides.

Lucky for him, Eggsy was already on it; the boy was agile to say the least, he watched as he bounced off one wall, leap frogged over the guards shoulder and managed to knock two out at once.

“trying my best Merlin he isn’t exactly light!” Roxy called, Roxy was struggling, one of her legs had been kicked savagely and her lip had re-split open.

Merlin spared a glance behind him to see the younger Kingsman who had her mentor’s arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. Percival was leaning heavily on her and she was carrying a majority of his weight.

The bottom half of his trousers were ripped and bloody, exposing an ugly wound. Percival was leaving a zig zagging trail of blood behind him, His suit jacket was open revealing his pristine white shirt was torn and marred with blood.

“Roxanne enough with this foolishness” he managed between gritted teeth“I am slowing us down, you’re fellow Kingsman need you”

“Percival, you must be daft if you think I am leaving you” she shot back as she opened her umbrella with one hand and blocked a barrage of bullets.

“Listen to the lady mate “Eggsy called as he dodged a soldier and kicked his feet out from under him with ease“ You know the drill, leave no man behind.”

 Percival smirked despite himself “I guess this what we get for brining the children with us right Markus?”

 Merlin would have laughed if he wasn’t busy beating the ever living hell out of a guard with the butt of his gun “Just Shut up Edwin!” he snarled.

 As they reached the master bed room and both Eggsy and Merlin threw their weight against the door and began to push furniture against it.

“Now Galahad I-”

There was a click and then Percival’s voice

“Merlin, mate...”

Merlin turned and found  a guard had a gun pointed at Roxy and Percival. Two more  stood watching them wearily.

“We have a bit of a problem.”

“You put on a good show Mr. Merlin but I think it’s now best you come with us, our boss would like a word.”

“Like hell he will!” Eggsy snarled.

“Galahad no!” Merlin cried as the  boy rushed forward,  but he didn’t  get  far, as  the  man in charge  simply  gave a nod to the soldier  by his  side  and  he  removed a small black box  and before  Eggsy could move  he was struck  by two electrical tabs and his body was  awash  with electrical current.

 He   fell to the ground in a heap as his limbs  spasmed.

“Foolish Kingsman, still so young, still so much to learn, right Mr. Merlin?”

 Merlin growled as one of the guards nosed the gun into his back

“come on, our boss is not a patient man”

Xxx

 Soon the Kingsman found them being marched down the hallway, Merlin in the front, with Roxy, Percival and a dazed Eggsy bringing up the rear.

 As they were forced into the living room, a voice simply called “wonderful job Linus, just put them there.”

Merlin felt that odd tickle at the back of his neck again, he knew that voice.

_It couldn’t be._

The man Linus grunted “kneel”

 Merlin grudgingly did as he was told, but Percival who had enough trouble  standing was given a gun butt to the back.

“He said kneel!”  A soldier snarled.

“Don’t you touch him!” Roxy roared back almost springing to her feet but another man grabbed her roughly twisting her arms behind her back painfully.

“Now, now Roxanne that is no way for a knight to act” The voice said.

Merlin finally   made out a shape in the dim room, a tall figure stood by the fire place, back to them, drinking some of his grandfather’s 1918 brandy. They had made themselves right at home.

“Nothing to say Merlin?” the voice purred.

“You of all people usually have some witty quip for the troops or some form of sass to make sure they were okay  when the going got tough”.

 “ I don’t speak with men who are too much of  cowards  to meet me  face to face” Merlin muttered “getting  his big meathead hench men to do his dirty work for him.”

 The figure froze, and then saying nothing simply snapped his fingers.

 Without warning Merlin saw stars in his vision as one of the soldiers gave him a good old fashion pistol whip.

 He grunted and staggered but the solider caught him before he could hit the ground. He could feel warmth tracking down the side of his face.

“ That is some mighty big talk  for a man who has not stepped  out from his secret little room in years, much less done anything  worth a damn in the field.” He snarled, Merlin flinched, and the anger was like poison from this man. It was something  to be weary of and oddly oh so familiar. A part of his brain had already decoded the puzzle but the majority of him was still in avid denial

_It couldn’t be._

_It is._

_He’s dead I saw it._

_He’s not he’s right in front of you._

“Who does this immense wanker think he is?” Eggsy managed, still disoriented and shaky, but defiant as always.

 There was silence then the man spoke “why Eggsy-“

They all froze; Roxy shot Merlin a nervous glance.

No there was no denying it.

“-you of all people shouldn’t have any trouble remembering me,   I am afraid age and time has weathered Markus and Edwin’s memories however.”

Merlin felt his stomach tighten, his breath hitch.

Percival looked pale under the blood but he managed to find his tongue before Merlin

“H-harry?  That you?”

 The man turned,   still  partially shrouded in shadow,  the flames  danced up his form, like  he controlled  them, dressed in a  finely tailored suit  befitting of any Kingsman, hair impeccably  groomed,  stood Harry  Hart. Still the epitome of an  English gentleman,  the only  thing  that  made   him not look like  himself was the  star burst  scar that now dominated  part of his  fate where he had inevitably faced valentine.

So he had not escaped scott free.

“Harry?” Eggsy managed, the boy looked suddenly weak in the knees “I thought you were-were”

“Dead?" Harry mused as if it was a joke.

Except it hadn’t been a joke to any of them.

Not by a long shot.

“Harry mate... “Eggsy continued the boy looked lost for words “What’s going on? This is a joke yeah?  These guys are just people you-you  have nothing to do with them.”

“The only joke here is what a joke Kingsman is” Harry snarled and they all flinched.

No one had ever heard Harry speak of Kingsman like that.

“An organization run by fools, risking their lives for people who don’t even give a damn.”

 Now Merlin knew something was wrong. Harry Hart would never say that.

“Harry” Merlin  began.

 Now Harry’s gaze drifted to Merlin  as if noticing for him for the first time and  he felt as if   a vice grip was around his heart,   Harry, HIS  Harry was not there, lights were on but no one was home.

“Ah my  Merlin I’ve missed  you so”  he moved like a  predator now,  Merlin  registered, not the  elegant  movements of Harry Hart,  he moved like a man hunting  his  next  meal.

“Did you miss me as well?”

 Merlin nodded numbly unable to meet his gaze “more then you’ll ever know.”

“Really? I would not have guessed it.” He said   and gripped   Merlin’s chin pulling his gaze to his, Harry’s other hand straying to his neck; his hands had always been talented but they were gentle, even in the face of death. Now as they teased their way up his neck as they once had done, there was nothing gentle about it

His touch made Merlin's skin crawl.

“Harry please” Merlin whispered. “Why are you doing  this?” he looked deep into his    friends  eyes,  hoping  beyond hope   he’s find him  but nothing. “This isn’t you.”

“Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin,” Harry breathed, now mere inches away “you keep saying that, but the question here in lies...”   his  breath was hot on Merlin’s skin, as the fingers danced along his collar bones  “did you ever know me  at all?”

 He placed a gentle kiss on Merlin’s  lips then, and it  was just  as  Merlin  remembered, it  was soft and it lingered and for  a second Merlin relaxed, it was  so easy to give in to the familiar, it had  been too long and he missed it. That heat, that passion... Harry  nipped hard   enough to draw blood on Merlin’s lip  making him  flinch back and bringing him  back to reality.

“Harry” Merlin begged “please whatever it is, we can fix it, I swear to you, you don’t want to do this.”

  Suddenly   at those words those gentler hands that had been dancing every so lightly against his skin changed, they tightened and Merlin gagged as Harry  began to choke him.

 He heard the frantic shouts of Eggsy and Roxy as Merlin wheezed and clawed desperately at the hands that were choking off his air supply.

“You bastard!” Eggsy yelled “you let him go!”

  Harry smiled calmly “ now, now Eggsy, our time apart has undone you’re training, remember manners maketh man.”

 He snapped his fingers .

“Linus educate them, but be gentle I am just getting started.”

Linus grunted

“You fucking prick Harry!  How-“Eggsy voice cut off as there was a savage thud   and Roxy winced.

 Merlin couldn’t  focus,  it  was getting harder   to breath  and  as he  wheezed  for every   ratting  breath he could   get,  the pressure  around his  throat was all he could focus on, his heart  hammered in his ears and his vision blurred and just when he thought he couldn’t take it... the hands  suddenly disappeared as Harry’s  smooth voice  said above him

“Can’t have you dying Merlin what fun would that be?”  But Merlin couldn’t hold out anymore and despite himself  he slumped into the dark abyss that awaited him.

 Linus glared down at Roxy “I heard this one is a spit fire” he said to another man.

“She looks like she couldn’t harm a fly”

 He lifted her chin up.

“Isn’t that right angel?”

  She growled and before Linus could react Roxy   had   made a horrible wrenching sound in her throat and   hacked a wad of spit onto his face.

“Piss off Linus” she spat.

 Linus  was calm.

“Guess the boss was right” he pointed to the guard

“Don’t touch her!” Percival  cried  he tried to move  to shield  her,  but   another  solider  held  him  as  Linus  hit Roxy  hard enough to send her flying,  she  lay where she fell  motionless.

 Percival snarled “well you might as well do me too, get it over  it with.”

  But  the  guards  were  quiet  and he  saw  why,  Harry was  approaching  like a lion amongst lambs he  stared  down  at Edwin  as  if he were some pitiful animal

“Hello Edwin, it’s   been a while, let’s   say we get   reacquainted shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for hanging in there! evil harry has joined the party  
> also look at these dorks, stupid evil harry trying to seduce and conquer.


	7. Just Call Me Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we get some flash back of Kentucky  
> Percival is in rough shape.  
> Eggsy and Harry have a heart to heart  
> and getting the monkey off one's back is not a easy task
> 
> BEWARE LIGHT TORTURE

 

“It’s not going to work!”

“Of course it is you don’t think I know the power of my own technology?”

“You didn’t know it was going to be that strong till a few hours ago” She replied.

“Look we should all be grateful that I have a horrible shot, or we would not be presented with this beautiful opportunity. I love   new opportunities.”

 She  sighed “ the doctor  said you did  some  damage  to his  eye, but  with that implant  and  the chip working in  tandem  he should  be good as  new in no time.”

“Perfect.”

 He smile  down at the  bed  where  the very  alive  form of Harry Hart lay, connected to multiple  machines to help him breath, face half  bandaged...  but very much alive.

“We don’t have a lot of time two weeks  at most  but...”The man  sucked his teeth “ since  I love you so, I’ll  give you the  first  piece of the pie  Gazelle,  I know  I am  leaving him in capable hands,  and sooner  than later he may  come to see things  our way. I hope that’s enough time to work with?”

 Gazelle   gave a devilish smile in response “that’s more than I need.”

Xxx

He can’t feel his arms.

 It’s the only thought that seems to repeat itself over and  over again in his head like a broken record on repeat.

 His arms are pulled high over his head as he hangs in the pitch black.

 _Relish these moments_ he tells himself, they won’t last.

 Harry Hart is no spring chicken when it comes to torture; it was unpleasant but part of the job.

This though, he knows is different   and he would never admit it but, he feels dread crawling into his bones.

 His  head ached horribly,  the pain  there  would be enough to take out  a lesser  man,  it  felt like someone had  taken to his head  like   a jack o lantern- like his brain had been slopped out and hastily put back in.

 His sense of time is also lost which is a  bad  sign...Men  had fallen into madness at a lot less than that.

 He sighed.

 He didn’t remember much...

 The church.

And the over whelming desire to destroy...

 And then nothing.

_Harry you fool you really have done it this time._

 He sighed but his time alone was cut short as a door opened at the other end of the room, the light made Harry squint as two figures stepped into the room.

“Well, well Mr. Deville! It is so good to see you again!”

Harry stiffened he knew that lisp anywhere.

 Valentine.

 Sure enough the man and his sword legged assistant stared up at him as he dangled like a baited fish.

“It looks like we get to act out our James Bond fantasy after all, what a pleasure.”

 Harry was silent.

 Valentine frowned “Look Mr. Deville I would love to stay here and play twenty questions or bingo or fucking scrabble with you but I am a busy man, I’ve got a world to fix and renew. So I’ll only ask you this once.”

He paused

“Are you with us or against us?”

 Harry started blankly.

“I think you know the answer to that.”

  Valentine frowned “Pity. You do know I hate blood; you almost made me lose my damn lunch bleeding all over the place back there. Ah well, Gazelle, he’s all yours  keep him in one piece darling, Mr. Deville we’ll see each other again soon, and  believe it or not you’ll being to  see things my way.”

Xxx

 There was nothing like getting a bucket of cold water to the face.

 It wasn’t fresh, or invigorating it was fucking awful.

 Merlin gasped  awake  as  the bucket of cold  water splashed all over him, he startled, gasping like a fish out of  water hacking and wheezing, his  body protesting  each cough shaking his very sore ribs.

_Where was he?  What had happened how he gotten there?_

His body was quickly to remind him, his throat was sore and swallowing was hard, his neck was tender, his head felt like a mule had gotten a good kick at it. He tried to move his arms and found he couldn’t they were immobile tied behind his back securing him in place to a chair with impressive knots

Then it hit him in a flash.

_Harry... Harry Hart was alive._

His eyes snapped open and that was a mistake, his vision swam dangerously and the room spun. He blinked trying to make out what was in the room with him; he heard ragged breathing to his left his gaze drifted sluggishly to the side.

 It was Eggsy, the boy was equally tied to a chair, and he had an ugly black eye blossoming; its bruise colours bleeding down his cheek. By the ragged breathing Merlin knew the boy was awake he was just terrified to face what met him.

He heard a muffled noise beside Eggsy and a small grunt of pain which he registered as Roxy which meant...

“Edwin” he choked out   _where was Edwin?_

“Ah Markus this time you did notice something was amiss.”

 Merlin stiffened, he didn’t know that Harry had been there watching, he felt a sudden anger that surprised himself as he growled “Where the fuck is Edwin?”

“Well good morning to you too.  I see some things never change, I must say Markus” he frowned “I am wounded by your attitude.”

“Doesn’t fucking call me that” Merlin hissed “Only   the real Harry can call me that!”

 He hated the way  that this Harry said his  name in a teasing tone  as if it was all  a big joke.

 Harry chuckled and it was like nails on a blackboard. It sounded hollow, robotic but   as  quickly as it came  it was gone and his bemusement that once was so charming and could make Merlin  do almost anything  what with those dimpled cheeks  and that natural joy  were  gone, and  when it  left it chilled  Merlin.

“Very well Merlin, since you are not in the mood to chat, maybe Edwin will. After all we were getting reacquainted.” He snapped his fingers. “It’s been far too long.”

 Merlin could hear something being dragged down the hallway, the door opened and two burly foot soldiers entered.

“Ah gentlemen right on time, if you could please place agent Percival back where you found him, we do not like to play with our food...”

The guards dragged their prize across the floor, the form between them not even bothering to put up a fight.

His feet dragged behind him and Merlin thought grimly he might as well have been a corpse already.

“Edwin” Merlin breathed.

“Gentleman please secure agent Percival I am afraid he no longer has the ability to sit up on his own vocation.”

“Right away Mr. Hart” they replied.

They lifted Edwin as if he were no more than a rag doll and tied him to the chair ropes binding him across the chest.Percival sagged against his binds in truth the only thing that kept upright. He was sopping wet Merlin noted.

“Edwin?” Merlin wished desperately he could reach out to comfort his friend but he was stuck.

 Edwin’s eyes weakly opened finding Merlin, “hey Merlin” he managed before his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped off limply.

“What the fuck did you to do to him?”

 Harry placed a hand to his chest look comically insulted“why Merlin why would suggest it was me? Who hurt our darling Edwin?”

 “Oh   stop being a drama queen Harry” Merlin sighed exasperated.

“Okay, maybe I helped a little, I figured I would bring over one our neighbours across the ocean’s special military techniques, I introduced Edwin to water boarding”

 At his words Edwin let out a particularly hard cough and a shudder.

“It must feel awful to feel like you’re drowning on dry land.” Harry said   his tone as inquisitive as a child at his first science experiment.

“of course the pups  are much too  young to advance to water boarding right away,”  his gaze  drifted to Eggsy and Roxy but  old  agents  like  you two? You should be able to handle anything.”

He smiled then and Merlin felt nauseous it was like someone was wearing Harry’s face like a mask, skin stretched too far, like  it was too many teeth, his eyes lacking all warmth.

 He couldn’t look.

“Speaking of the pups Eggsy I know you’re awake, you’re no Shakespearian actor, that’s Edwin’s forte and look where it got him.”

“Up and at them” one of the guards gave Eggsy a hard jab in the back till he sat up.

“Piss off” Eggsy growled as he opened his eyes at last sitting up.

“Oh ouch” Harry muttered looking at Eggsy’s face “That’s not a good look for you”

 Eggsy mimicked Harry as he turned his back but Merlin gave him a warning glance.

“You would know wouldn’t you?” Eggsy quipped.

“Well I should, your father would want me to look out for you.”

Eggsy laughed a harsh bark of laugher “this? This is you call looking for me?” you’re-“

“No!” Merlin began but it was too late.

“-fucking bonkers Harry. You’re off your nut.”

 The air seemed to drain out of the room and Merlin would have face palmed if he could.

“Oh I am, am I?”

“Yeah bruv you fucking are” Eggsy continued fearlessly.“What the fuck happened to you?  This isn’t the same fucking Harry Hart that got me out of prison, I want that Harry back.”

Merlin almost laughed at his request- it was so honest, so pure it showed that despite his tough exterior he had been mourning in his own way and he missed his mentor.

“Tell me Eggsy what exactly you would know of what Harry Hart was like; you didn’t know him very long.”

“No but Merlin did, Edwin did, is that your master plan? Kill off the people who knew you so that you can rein supreme as whatever shite this is.”

The boy was fearless Merlin would give him that.

“I am assuming you don’t like the current circumstance.”

“Fuck no” Eggsy all but scowled.

“Well then we should speak in private, Linus”

 The guard Linus was at his side, loyal as a dog.

“Oy Linus what did Harry ever do for you eh?  Why you such a mindless git?”

Merlin was sure that this would be the point where Eggsy would have flipped them the bird if his hands were free.

Linus ground his teeth “watch it boy.”

“Or what?”

He took a step towards him.

“Or I’ll  tear your tongue out of your pretty little throat to see how chatty you are after that.”

“Big talk from a big wanker.”

Harry cleared his throat.

“Enough you two” he nodded to Linus

“Get Roxanne and bring her to the next room.”

Eggsy paled at this.

“No you said we were going to talk”

“We are” Harry replied with a small smile “you me and Roxy, this isn’t a patriarchy she has as much right to be there as you do.”

 Another guard came  to untie Roxy, and Linus slung her over his shoulder and walked into the next room.

“Up Eggsy.”

 Eggsy was silent as he followed Linus out.

“I’ll be back Merlin try not to miss me too much” Harry called.

 Merlin had to bite his tongue from saying anything.

Xxx

 The next room was much the same way except they weren’t tied down.

 Linus placed a rousing Roxy on the couch, she moaned when he tried to force her sit up. Eggsy zoomed in like a protective big brother shoving him off her; even a meat head like Linus got his drift  and backed off. Eggsy wrapped an arm around her affectionately as she held her head.

 Harry meanwhile poured himself another drink.

“Brandy?”

“No thanks” Eggsy said.

“Roxanne?”

 She looked up at him with bleary confused eyes and shook her head.

The silence was awful as Harry took a swig of his drink.

“So Harry” Eggsy began “what the bloody hell happened to you after Kentucky?”

Roxy sighed way _to be subtle Eggsy._

“After Kentucky I had a change of heart, my eyes were opened.”

“To what?”

“To seeing that Arthur was right.”

 Eggsy felt like he was punched in the gut the nonchalance in Harry’s voice made it eerily disturbing. Eggsy must have misheard; he blinked “Wot?” 

“I was a fool, Arthur was right to want a better future for this world, a world where humans recklessly live their lives heedless of the damage they cause Is that the type of world you want Eggsy?”

 Eggsy blinked    and  before he  knew he  was losing  his calm,  he was on his  feet-  danger  be  damned “ what the  bleeding  hell  are you talking  about  Harry  are you  even listening  to yourself? You sound like a fucking robot.  What the fuck did they do to you?”

“They did nothing to me I’ve had a revelation.”

“Bollocks” Eggsy spat “are you listening to yourself? Harry Hart would never say that.”

 He took a dangerous step towards Harry and began closing the distance.

“ You speak of mindless  robots but  look at yourself,  you let me  turn you into a killing  machine, both of you-” he glanced at Roxy  “-without  question. You follow commands without any thought.” He chuckled “you’re the ones who are pathetic.”

Eggsy stared at him; lost for words, _no his Harry would never say that._

“Where’s your fight Eggsy?   Who owns you, another faceless organization?  why are you so loyal to  them?

 Eggsy moved forward in their squabble for control.

 He was close enough and he couldn’t keep the desperation that was building up in him from leaking out.

 He  grasped hold of the lapels  of Harry’s  jacket looking him  dead in the eye “I was loyal  to you!” he cried “ you saved my life, you showed  I am not  just  some  worthless   chav who’s  going  end up some dead beat loser like  Dean.  You made me see my potential! I am worth something!”

 Eggsy cut himself off breathing hard looking away. Finally after what felt like a lifetime Eggsy heard a voice “yes, yes  you are”  came the quiet  reply, Eggsy  recognized  that tone...

Slowly his eyes rose back up to Harry, and he found himself swimming in those soft chocolate warm pools he was so fond of. Slowly Harry’s arms came to rest behind his back as they  brought him in for an embrace.

“H-Harry that you?”

“Eggsy I-“he   Harry hissed pulling away.

“Harry?” the boy panicked as Harry with drew as if he had been slapped.

“Harry whatever it is you got to fight it.” Roxy said quietly

Eggsy had forgotten she was in the room.

  “Ah Lancelot welcome back” Harry managed weakly.

  Roxy’ stood  as  well  coming to  stand by Eggsy,  her hand finding his and her fingers laced with his for strength.

“Whatever  version of the  world they’re  feeding you it’s a hoax, that’s  not the world, you know it.”

 Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise “oh?”

 Roxy shook her head “my god I don’t know  who  or what they did to you but listen to yourself, you were a Kingsman, it’s our duty to stop those things  from  happening, to  stop the world  from falling into the hands of those  people  you mentioned, who did this to you.”

She then looked sadly down at her feet “don’t you remember?”

 For a second, Harry paused; a look of confusion creased his brow,

“Harry I am sorry” Eggsy begged.

“I am sorry I fucked up the test with JB, I am sorry that I let you go to Kentucky by yourself and that I wasn’t there for you. I could have, I could have...”

“Could have done what per say? There’s nothing you could have done there except end up dead.”

 When Harry looked at Eggsy he could see an immense sadness there. It took him by surprise.

If he was unsure before, he could see it now.

Roxy nudged him, she had noticed too.

  Whatever he had said it triggered something in Harry.

She gave him another frantic jab say _something to help ._

Harry sighed staring out into the immense pitch black  through the  back window.

Harry, you once told me that there   was nothing   noble in being superior to your fellow man, true nobility is being superior to your former self.” Eggsy ventured hoping that he would remember something... anything.

“Well see now, that’s where I taught you wrong Eggsy,” Eggsy exchanged a confused glance with Roxy.

 He turned  back to them  and all traces  of  emotion, of feeling  of Harry.... were  gone, “Because I think that after what I’ve been through it has proven one thing- there’s nothing quite like being superior to your former self ....and believe me I am.”

 Eggsy shuddered “No Harry please! Listen”

 “Enough” Harry cut him off.

“I won’t discuss this any further, now I am giving you two a chance that your mentors are not likely to receive Are you with me or against me?”

“I would say I’d rather be with Harry but seeing as this is what’s he’s become I’ll pass thanks.”  Eggsy added quietly.

Roxy nodded.

 “Very well you’ve made your decision. Linus, if you please my tool.”

 Linus nodded and retreated returning with a crowbar, Harry smiled.

 “Perfect” he twirled it in dexterous fingers with ease.

 Roxy’s grip tightened.

“Harry?”Eggsy ventured

“Harry mate, what are you doing?”

 Harry nodded and Linus suddenly upon Eggsy from behind binding him in place.               

“Harry what the fuck!?”

“Well Eggsy, you said that you weren’t with me, so that means that...”

 Linus’s grip tightened as another solider held Roxy.

“You’re against me and we can’t have distain in the ranks.”

 Harry held the crowbar high over his head.

“No fuck no! Harry!  Wait!”

“Out with the old, in with the new Eggsy”

 And without any hesitation Harry brought the crowbar down on Eggsy’s hand with all his might, there was the crack of bone and howl of agony from Eggsy as Harry shattered his hand.

 Things were never going to be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing eggsy alot this chapter  
> before you ask- yes there will be more flashbacks for harry  
> also damn it evil harry get your shit together
> 
> so story time this chapter was written pretty solidly to post modern jukebox's version of wham!'s careless whisper, coolio's gangsta's paradise and fountains of wayne's stacy's mom .  
> and if that doesnt show my age nothing does.  
> can anyone imagine Harry rocking out to the classical version of coolio's gangsta's paradise? just me? cool

**Author's Note:**

> have a prompt? hit me up at life-on-the-geek-side. tumblr.com  
> thanks for the support!


End file.
